Stalking The Warblers
by It's All About Them
Summary: The Warbler's are bothered by a girl who keeps peeking in on them during their practices. Who is she? Is she just a tipical stalker, or is there more to her story?
1. Chivarly (or the lack of it)

"Hey Hunter, she's there again." Jeff pointed to the window in the choir room. A girl peeked through the window in at the warbler while they practiced. The girl did not duck and hide like the boys would expect a stalker to do, she just smiled and waved.

"Do you think she's a New Direction spy?" Trent asked. Hunter glared at her through the window, but did not respond to Trent's question.

"How does she even stay up there?" Jon wondered. The window was far up above the ground, at least 15 feet. All the Warblers looked up at the girl, who didn't seem to mind the attention.

"Okay, well, someone has to go talk to her." Sebastian decided. Hunter turned back to look at him.

"You go."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "You're the captain, you go." For once he was glad Hunter was in charge and not him. Sebastian was not very happy when Hunter came and took his position.

"I give the orders around here." Hunter declared. He nodded his head towards the door. The rest off the Warblers watched the two intently, wondering who was going to give in. Hunter Clarington was not one to be trifled with, but neither was Sebastian. They were both stubborn, and things like this happened all the time.

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Make Nick do it."

Nick straightened in shock. "What?! Hunter, no fair."

"The fair's in July." Hunter retorted.

"I, uh, can't. I have to pee." Nick excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"Looks like it's still you Smythe." Hunter smiled.

"No."

"Don't you get the chain of command here? I say and you do."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No. Make Jon do it."

"If you don't do it I'm kicking you out." Hunter threatened. A short gasp left the Warbler's lips. When Hunter Clarington made threats, he went through with them.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the girl, who was still peeking in. She waved to him excitedly. "Fine. She's kinda hot anyway. Maybe I'll take her to my dorm."

"But you're gay." Trent said. He knew Sebastian only said that to make it sound like there was something in it for him, and frankly, Trent thought Sebastian Smythe needed a little humility.

"I'll play both sides." Sebastian shrugged as he left the room.

He walked towards the nearest exit and located the girl. She was standing on a ladder peering into the window still.

"Looks like you've got this all figured out." Sebastian called up to her. She smiled down at him.

"Oh, hi."

Sebastian was taken aback for a moment. The girl sounded nothing like a crazy stalker person. "What are you doing? Who are you?"

The girl sat down on the top step of her ladder and let her legs dangle over the side. She had nice legs, Sebastian decided.

"I'm Beth." She said.

Sebastian looked her over. She was wearing a purple v-neck, a black lacey undershirt and white jean shorts. On her feet she wore whit and black bowling style shoes. She wore her fiery auburn hair on a braid that sat on her shoulder and ended right after her boob. _Speaking of boobs….wow. _Sebastian shook his head. This was not what he was out here for.

"Why are you watching us? Are you in a competing show choir?" Sebastian asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

Beth noticed said venom. "I'm not your competion, I just think you guys are amazing and I wanted to watch."

Sebastian laughed, because his mind was always in the gutter. "Watch us when we're competing."

"You know I can sing." Beth told. She swung her legs back and forth lightly, drawing Sebastian's attention to her long, smooth, and perfectly sculpted legs.

"I don't care." Sebastian told. "Just stop watching us. You're creepy."

Beth's shoulders slumped. "Okay. I apologize, I guess. Is there a girl version of the Warblers?"

"No. Go join your school's choir if you're interested." Sebastian snapped.

"I don't want to join just any old choir, and I'm not interested in joining the Warblers, I just wanted to know if there were Warblerettes." Beth stayed calm, even though Sebastian was starting to turn a little mean.

"Look, I don't care what you want. I want you to leave school grounds and stop spying on us before I call the police."

"That's not necessary." Beth said, as she reached in her cooler beside her. "Want a diet coke?"

"No, that'd imply you staying. Get your stalker ass off campus." Sebastian snapped, and part of him only wanted her to leave so he could watch her ass.

"Well you don't have to be so mean. You should be flattered." Beth said as she packed up her stuff and climbed down the ladder. Her foot slipped when she was 4 rungs from the bottom, and Sebastian lurched forward to catch her, but in the last moment he let her fall. She glared at him as she got up and dusted herself off. Sebastian thought he heard her mumble something about a test, but he wasn't sure, and really he didn't care much. He said nothing as she took her ladder down. She adjusted her backpack, which she had put her cooler in, on her bag and picked up the ladder. Sebastian did not offer his help to carry the obviously heavy ladder.

"You know," Beth turned to face him as she was walking away. "Just letting a girl fall wasn't very chivalrous of you. I guess I just learned something about your character, Mr. Smythe." She turned and walked out to the parking lot.

It bothered Sebastian for 3 reasons, 1) he didn't get to see her butt for very long. 2) He felt a little bad that she defiantly knew he could have caught her, but deliberately choose not to. 3) He never told her his name.

**What do you guys think? Do you think Beth is creepy? Did I do I good job portraying the Warblers? Is this interesting? Should I post more? Just questions to ponder while reviewing….and you should review, you know you want to….come on, click the button….**


	2. Hunter the Volcano

It had been a whole week since Sebastian talked to Beth, and she hadn't shown up since.

"What did you say to her?" Jon asked Sebastian who just shrugged.

"Don't you remember Sebastian was talking about sleeping with her-that's why she left." Thad laughed hard at his own joke. Sebastian shoved him lightly.

"If I did that, she'd never leave."

Suddenly the doors of the choir room burst open and Hunter Clarington stomped in. The look on his face told the Warblers to stay quiet.

"What is this?!" he yelled as he slammed a thin stack of papers on a table. The Warblers remained quiet.

"I'm going to guess paper." Sebastian said breaking the silence.

Hunter glared at him, seething. "You have a lot to explain Mr. Smythe." He snapped. He gave each Warbler a piece of the paper.

"What's 'Sing It Loud'?" Jeff asked, reading the top of the paper that was handed to him.

"It's a website, a blog made by a girl named Beth Sterne." Hunter told. He watched in anger as the boys around him shrugged lightly. He studied the blank look on their faces, knowing none of them knew what importance what he just said was, but they wouldn't be brave enough to ask their obviously pissed captain.

"Relevance?" Sebastian spoke up finally. Of course it would be Sebastian to speak up.

"Thank you for asking. Gentlemen, do you know who owns this school, and our sister school?" Hunter asked calmly, but the Warblers knew he was about to explode.

"I'd bet you do?" Trent said timidly.

Hunter smiled a very creepy smile. "I do. His name is Thomas Sterne."

"Okay, not that I didn't think you were completely crazy before, but I really think you've lost it. What the hell does any of this have to do with anything?" Sebastian snapped.

Hunter glared at Sebastian. "Thomas Sterne is Beth Sterne's father. Beth writes on this blog,'Sing It Loud'. Care to read aloud what that paper says?" Hunter asked no-one in particular. The room was quiet for a minute or two. Bravely Jon cleared his throat.

"Greetings ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, animals and babies. Today I have finally met a Warbler (you know that al Capella group I've been talking about) and I must say I am disappointed. The Warbler I met was not the dream I had imagined, he was mean and I suspect does not know the term 'chivalry'. He was almost predatory the way he looked at me and would not come to my aid when I played the 'damsel' card (he let me face-plant into the dirt, I have a bruises to prove it.) I guess you could cut him some slack because I was trespassing, but the men at McKinley treated me much kinder. I look forward to seeing them both compete at the next show." Jon finished and he looked around.

Sebastian didn't even blink and he felt his face get hot. _Shit._

"Sebastian, you didn't happen to get the stalker's name did you?" Hunter asked.

Prior to this moment Sebastian had forgotten it. But now he remembered it quite clearly. Sebastian sighed. "Uh, no, I don't remember." He lied.

"Well, I'd bet that it was Beth."

"I think it's a coincidence." Sebastian blurted out. _That was stupid. Why'd I just say that? Oh my gosh, I'm panicking! Stop that right now, I do not panic._

"Oh really, well let's see, Sebastian goes outside to talk to the stalker last Thursday, and later that day a girl blogs about a mean, rude, Warbler." Hunter said through gritted teeth. Sebastian had never seen him so mad.

"What's the big deal?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?!" Hunter kicked over a chair. "Mr. Sterne funds us, and is quite generous because his daughter loves show choir. And now we have a bad review, all because you're an asshole! Mr. Sterne has alerted the school that if we don't beat McKinley, who got a good review, he's giving half of your fund to them! To the little losers of Lima!" Hunter yelled.

The Warblers stepped back.

"So what? Most of us are loaded; we don't need him to fund us." Sebastian pointed out.

"Newsflash! The New Directions are talented! If they actually have the money to get a chorographer and better costumes, they'll be even harder to beat!" Hunter was past his exploding point, and now his face was red and the other boys in the room half expected him to Hulk out.

"Well, all we have to do is win." Sebastian said in reply.

"And you will restore our good name. She wants us to be a dream; you show her we are a dream. Got it?" Hunter pointed a finger in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian exhaled loudly. "Sure."

Finding Beth again was not easy. Sebastian had tried contacting her through facebook, her blog and even tried looking up her address. No luck.

Sebastian entered the Lima Bean, tired and discouraged. The Warblers had actually had the nerve to make fun of him for this whole thing and Hunter made him back-up for a whole song. His part was given to Trent; Sebastian suspected Hunter gave his part to that particular Warbler just to upset Sebastian. Trent wasn't even close to as good as him.

He looked up to see someone walking his way, their buried in a book, not even looking to see where they were going. In attempt to make his day better, Sebastian stuck his foot out as the person walked by. Unforchantley for him, the stranger grabbed his arm as they fell, taking him down too. He ended up on the floor with the person on top of him, and a very hot latte burning his chest and staining his blazer.

"I'm so sorry I- oh, it's you."

Sebastian opened his eyes to see big brown eyes. "Beth?"

Beth scrambled up. "Damn it, I lost my place in my book."

Sebastian got up, feeling people staring at them. "You should really watch where you're going."

"Sorry." Beth shrugged. "It's a really good book. My favorite. 'Struck By Lightning'. I can't put it down."

Sebastian started to say 'I don't care', but stopped. _Play nice, remember? _"Yeah, um," he trailed off, thinking of something nice to say. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you make a pretty good cushion." Beth laughed. "Um, sorry about your blazer. I'll pay for dry cleaning, I promise."

Sebastian shrugged. "That's fine. But I bet you want another coffee. How about I buy you one?"

"Eh, no thanks. I am very capable of getting my own." Beth replied.

"What?" Sebastian said in disbelief. "Why would you decline free coffee?"

"From what I've seen of you, I'm afraid you'd poison it." Beth told before she turned around to get another coffee.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Standing Guard

**Hello readers! Just so you guys know, this will be set in the 3****rd**** season, and Hunter Clarington came early. It's mostly AU, but some events from the show may find their way here.**

Sebastian sat in the Lima Bean, pretending to be focused on his homework. Really he couldn't keep his eyes off the door. He knew Beth would eventually turn up, or at least that's what he hoped. It wasn't just for the Warblers now. This was personal. No-one, boy or girl, ever turned Sebastian down. Well, except Blaine Anderson, but Sebastian didn't count that.

_What'd she mean I'd probably poison her? I have never poisoned anyone, and so what if I let her fall, I mean, what does she know? She can't prove I did that on purpose._

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. This was stupid. And all her fault. Sebastian heard some kind of commotion going on at the door, but didn't look up because heard the unmistakable voice of Kurt Hummel. He continued to be very focused on his work.

"Hi Sebastian, what are you working on?'

Sebastian's head jerked up to see Blaine Anderson. _Shit. What am I working on? _Sebastian looked down at the open text book. "Calculus." He answered.

Blaine nodded. Then just stood there in an awkward silence. The silence gave Sebastian the opportunity to notice that he wasn't feeling annoyed. "Hey, where's Lady Hummel?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt," he stressed the name to make sure Sebastian knew that 'lady Hummel' was not an acceptable thing to call him, "Is getting the coffee." He gestured to the counter. Sebastian allowed his eyes to flicker over there. What he saw made his eyes widen. "I know that red hair." He murmured to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together and shrugged, pretend he said nothing. He smiled as he saw confusion cross Blaine's face.

"Blaine, why are you talking to meerkat?" Kurt came up to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, probably to make sure Sebastian knew they were still a couple, and weren't breaking up anytime soon.

Sebastian looked over to Kurt, mocked a smile, and began to reply in a sarcastic way when he saw Beth. His face fell. Of course she'd show up now, right when he was unprepared.

"You guys know each other?" Sebastian asked. , he hoped they'd say no.

"Kinda, she talked to us last week and then we almost ran into each other just a couple minutes ago." Blaine laughed.

_So that was the noise at the door. _"Walking and reading again?" Sebastian teased.

Beth shrugged. "I'm trying to quit."

Blaine laughed again. "Don't worry; there are worse things to be addicted too."

"What are you addicted to Tomone?" Kurt asked with a reference to the Lion King.

Sebastian shrugged. "What are you addicted to Hummel? Knee length sweaters and pants far too tight for a person like you?"

"Hey, I like Kurt's tight pants." Blaine smiled, probably thinking of how Kurt looked while performing for his NYADA audition.

Beth looked down to the pants Kurt was currently wearing-white skinny jeans.

"I like them also." She told.

Sebastian squinted at her. "He's gay, you know."

Beth shrugged. "Jealous or something?"

"Not even close." Sebastian stood up and grabbed his book off the table. "Well as 'entertaining' as this is…I have to go." He picked up his shoulder and draped one strap over his shoulder.

"I have to go too." Beth said.

She let Sebastian walk ahead a couple feet, but at the door he stopped to turn at her. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"It's a free country." Beth shrugged.

Sebastian smiled. _That's more like it._ Beth pointed in the general direction of her car and the two started walking that way.

"So, Beth," Sebastian racked his brain for things to say. "Are you finished with that book you were reading the other day?"

"Almost." Beth stayed quiet for a moment or two, and then she stopped walking abruptly. "This is mine." Beth said pointing to a big black truck.

"You drive a truck?' Sebastian said in disbelief.

Beth pushed past him. "Yes, I drive a truck."

"Did the car dealer run out of Mercedes and Ferrari's?"

"Not everyone is a cliché." Beth responded, as she opened her door. "What do you drive? A corvette?"

"A prius."

"Well it's that green of you? I would've never guessed." Beth said back.

Sebastian smiled. "Not everyone is a cliché."

"I guess I'll see you later." Beth shrugged.

Sebastian advanced forward, so close to Beth that she was against her car to preserve her space. Sebastian put his hands out in front of him, leaning on the truck, trapping Beth in her spot. For a moment or two they just stared into each other's eyes. Beth's brown eyes were wide with excitement and fear, while Sebastian had his best smolder on, as if he could peer right past her eyes and into her brain. It made Beth feel pleasantly uncomfortable. Suddenly he leaned in closer towards her and Beth drew a quick breath in as he whispered into her ear, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Beth pushed him away. "Would it have killed you to ask me out to dinner first? Chivalry Mr. Smythe, chivalry." She got in her car and slammed the door.

Sebastian stood frozen in his spot as she backed up. _This girl is really cramping my style. _He shook his head and walked towards his own car. _She's probably a lesbian if she can resist this._

He arrived at Dalton just before 5:00, which was when Warbler rehearsal started. He ran into the choir room with seconds to go. "I'm not late!" He claimed.

"Well you're not punctual either." Hunter snapped.

Sebastian shrugged. "Whatever."

"Where were you?' Hunter asked.

"None of your business _**mom**_." Sebastian snapped.

Hunter glared at him. "You shouldn't talk to your mother like that."

"You shouldn't look like that." Sebastian retorted. The Warbler's heads turned back and forth trying to follow the two in their argument as Hunter began going on a rant about respect and he told Sebastian to do push-ups for lacking it. Then Sebastian was refusing to do it, saying this wasn't the "Stupid little Military school" Hunter used to attend which offended Hunter, so he demanded Sebastian do more push-ups.

"No friggin' way." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Don't be a baby." Hunter yelled.

"I'm not being a baby, you're just mad because I'm not letting you push me around."

"You need to be pushed around; otherwise you'd never do the right thing!" Hunter said.

Sebastian looked a little hurt for a moment before he realized his shield had dropped for a few seconds and he hurried to put it back up, by dropping a couple f-bombs.

"You can't talk to me like that! I am your commanding officer!"

"I can talk to you however the hell I want! I don't remember being drafted in the army so stop acting like we're your soldiers!"

The other Warblers watched the two argue, some in fear, others in amusement, and a couple in annoyance.

"You need to learn some respect Smythe I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! It's your fault the Warblers got a bad reputation with that stunt you pulled with the slushie, and it's your fault our funding is at stake! You literally bring the group down so why don't you do the world a favor and shoot yourself or something!" Hunter barked.

The room went silent. Sebastian had no comment. He was in shock. He couldn't even think of a way to mock Hunter. He swallowed, and blinked a couple times. Finally he retorted.

"You'd miss my impeccable good looks too much." He said, but it was a late comment, which, in theory, meant Hunter won their little battle.

"Not everyone is gay, Smythe." Hunter said with only a bit of venom in his voice. He knew full well that figuratively, he had brought Sebastian to his knees and he need only push him a bit more to get him on the floor.

Sebastian responded by flipping Hunter the finger and turning to go out of the room. Hunter looked over to his group, who remained silent.

"Maybe that was a bit too harsh." Jeff almost whispered. Hunter glared at him.

"What are we standing around for?! We have to rehearse. From the top."

Sebastian laid on his bed, throwing a small rubber ball against the ceiling, catching it and throwing it again.

_Whatever. Hunter Clarington is a jackass. If he thinks he won he's sadly mistaken. I get to cut practice now. I didn't even want to come. And Beth, I bet she thought she was just oh so high and mighty, tuning me down today. Well she's not, she's missing out and I'm not. I don't care. I don't care about any of it._

But Sebastian was telling himself lies. Because he did care. He cared a lot.

**So… what do you think? What did you like? What didn't you like? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. MoJo

"I think we should sing The Plain White T's music." Nick suggested.

"That's gay." Sebastian blurted out.

"Seriously?" Nick glared at him. "How ironic of you to say."

Usually Nick was one of the nicest warblers, but lately Sebastian had been getting on everybody's nerves. He made twice as many snarky comments and insults; he barely tried at practice and would mysteriously disappear randomly.

"Well what do you suggest?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, you guys can sing whatever stupid song you want. I mean, we already sang a song about blow jobs, so how low can we go?' Sebastian said then chuckled at his joke.

"If you have nothing useful to say, don't say anything." Hunter snapped. "And we're not doing the Plain White T's."

Jeff slumped his shoulders, sympathetic to Nick being shot down. "I miss the days when we voted on everything."

"Well, missing the past does nothing. You can't get it back." Hunter said. He looked back down at his ipod, looking for the perfect song.

"That's awfully cynical." Sebastian commented.

Hunter rolled his eyes, wondering how someone could annoy him so much. "Okay, that's it. Either you are silent when in my presence or I'm kicking you off the Warblers."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Well, if I'm silent in you presence, I'm pretty useless because then I can't sing."

Hunter made a growling noise. "You're useless now anyway. You can leave now."

"Nope. You can't kick me out. You see, if you kick me out, I will have nothing to do except homework and running around spending money and getting drunk." He smiled. "And if I'm not a Warbler, I'll go home more often on weekends, and that means, instead of annoying you, I'd be annoying my parents, and they don't want that so they will not let me get kicked out." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sucks to suck."

"Yeah, it does suck to have you around. But what sucks more is that you don't have any friends because your personality can barely be tolerated in small amounts and not even your parents can stand it." Hunter snapped.

Sebastian smiled creepily. "Whatever." He got up and left the room, heading who knows where.

"We have got to do something about him." Trent complained. "He is so annoying."

"He hasn't even tried lately. He messes up the dance moves on purpose." Thad said.

"He's in one of my classes, and he kicks my chair the whole time." one warbler commented.

"I agree guys; he's gotten out of control. Maybe we can get him to quit." Hunter told.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be more useful to get his mojo back?" Nick asked.

Everyone turned to him. "What are you talking about? His mojo is tearing people down, and being annoying. He has his mojo."

"No he hasn't." Nick argued. "Ever since Hunter told him to kill himself he's been different."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah! That's right. I mean, Sebastian loves the Warblers. He'd never admit it, but he really had a passion for what we do. And now, he messes up steps."

"That was like a week ago. He should have let that go already." Hunter said.

"Maybe he didn't." Nick shrugged.

"Well, how would we get his mojo back?" Jon asked. The warblers started to ponder this.

"That's not our job to do. But we can distract him. I don't think he solved the stalker problem yet, I'll make him focus on that." Hunter decided. Then he decided to dismiss the Warblers and go tell Sebastian the news.

Sebastian was sitting cross legged on his bed drawing on the wall with a pencil.

"I thought only 2 year olds did that." Hunter commented.

Sebastian didn't even look at him. "And I thought people were supposed to knock before entering a room, so now that we've both been proven wrong, what do you want?"

"I need you to get on the stalker thing. We still don't have a good review from her."

Sebastian smirked.

"What?" Hunter immediately wished he hadn't asked. Whatever Sebastian was about to say, it would be annoying.

"I didn't think you were the type to care about what others think Hunter."

"Can you just get on it?" Hunter asked.

"Fine. I'm bored anyway." Sebastian slipped off his bed and grabbed his car keys. "Later Glarington." Then he laughed as Hunter glared at him. "I think it's the perfect nickname. It totally fits."

Hunter refrained from telling Sebastian what nickname he thought 'totally fit' him.

Sebastian drove around town looking for Beth or her car. He tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer. Finally, he decided that he'd never find her this way. He knew little about her, and he wouldn't find her without help. With that in mind Sebastian pulled into the McKinney parking lot and deliberately parked in a place reserved for Mr. Shu. He strode into the school and straight to the choir room, where Glee had just started.

"Hey guys where Shuster?" Sebastian asked.

"He went home to get some sheet music. He'll be back." Tina answered. Then she saw who she had just spoken to.

"Hey! Get out!" She demanded.

"Well if it isn't the little bitchlet himself. Came to slushie Blaine again?" Santana asked.

"No, but I would like to speak to Blaine." Sebastian smiled.

"He has nothing to say to you." Kurt snapped as he walked in, hand in hand with Blaine. Sebastian threw his hands up.

"I can't leave until I talk to him."

"Well you'll be waiting for a while." Kurt snapped. Rachel and Finn then walked in.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" Finn asked. Sebastian threw his head back and groaned.

"Alright. Everyone just sit down and I'll explain myself." He waited until every last glee club person was in there. "Okay, I am here to ask Blaine something. It does not concern the rest of you, so don't worry about it."

"Of course we're gonna worry about. You're always up to no good!" Finn declared.

"I know the real reason you're here." Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're spying on us."

"Don't flatter yourself darling. I would only spy on you guys if I want to learn how to dance like I'm constipated and sing like skunk giving birth and dying at the same time." Sebastian told.

The glee club was silent for a second because the last part was awfully Sue-like.

"One, no-one calls Rachel 'darling' except for Finn, two, we could dance circles around you and three we don't sound like skunks." Kurt replied.

"If there is a dying Skunk having babies maybe we should go help it, or watch it die and keep its babies." Brittney spoke up. Santana shushed her.

"Well, I stand by what I said except for the darling part." Sebastian nodded. "But hey, don't let your lack of talent get you down, at least you try."

"That's it! You can't talk trash without being able to back it up." Artie declared.

Sebastian smirked. The band strangely started playing as if they knew what he was going to sing (those band members are pretty cool) "Maybe it's the way she walked (wow) straight into my heart and stole it. Through the doors and past the guards (wow), just like she already owned it. I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

Then Santana, Blaine and Mike got up to start dancing as Finn and Rachel sang. "And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her.' Cause we danced all night to the best song ever."

"I think it went oh, oh, oh" Sebastian sang.

"I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana stole the next line.

"I think it goes oh" Everyone sang.

Sebastian licked his lips and sang the next line. "Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow), and her daddy was a dentist." He walked over to Santana and caressed her cheek, in result Santana pushed him away. He smiled as he sang. "Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it."

"I said, "Can I take you home with me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams" Blaine sang.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever." Blaine and Kurt sang together.

By this time everyone was dancing around. Then Mr. Shu came in, everyone turned to see him and stopped singing.

"Why'd you guys stop? I heard it as I was walking down the hall, it was incredible." Mr. Shu smiled, not even noticing Sebastian yet. "Anyway, sorry I'm late, someone parked in my spot."

"I wonder who that was." Finn accused Sebastian, glaring at him. That's when Mr. Shu saw Sebastian.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to Blaine." Sebastian looked up to Blaine. "Can I ask you something, in private?"

"No, no you can't." Kurt answered.

Blaine shrugged. "Sorry, but you can ask me here, what is it?"

Sebastian felt all the eyes on him. _You're fine; you can make this look cool. _He swallowed. "I need you to find someone for me."

Blaine scrunched up his face while Finn and Puck started laughing. "You mean, like a date?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no, no, I uh, worded that wrong." _Great job. I look like an idiot."_ What I meant to say is that I need to contact someone."

"Okay," Blaine pulled out his phone. "Who?"

"Beth Sterne." Sebastian said quickly, hoping only Blaine would hear.

"Oh Beth? She's a really nice girl and I don't want you to hurt her, Sebastian. I'll call her and ask her if she wants to meet her." Blaine decided.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Blaine smiled as he looked up form his text. "She said when she wanted to see you, she'd come to you."

_Why are girls so freakin' complicated?_


	5. The Power of a Number

_**This chapter centers around Beth, which is a first for this story, so be sure to tell me what you think **** Enjoy.**

Beth stared at her computer screen. The blank word document might suggest that she was thinking of something to write, but really she only had one thing on her mind. Sebastian Smythe. It had been a week since she told Blaine, who was being a messenger for Sebastian, that she'd contact Sebastian when she felt like it. In reply, she was sent Sebastian's number. It was so tempting, just sitting there, written on a pink sticky note stuck to the wall above her desk. _Why did I put that there? How am I supposed to concentrate on anything with that right above where am working?_ Dramatically, Beth tore it down quickly, before she had the chance to change her mind and flicked it into the trashcan.

_That number was dangerous, and you have to protect yourself. You mustn't invite Sebastian Smythe to come any closer to you. Guys are pigs. Guys are cruel, and will objectify you. Guys hurt you. _ Beth had experience with this. She knew she had poor judgment when it came to boys. A weakness to their charm, a habit of putting herself out there for guys who would only break her heart. That's why Beth relied so heavily on her best friend Jenna's advice.

Jenna Jessup was spontaneous and her funny bone never stopped working. She sometimes could be harsh with her opinion, leaving out nothing, yet was the only person who could comfort Beth more than half of the time.

Beth's hand hovered over her phone to call Jenna and ask for advice. _No, you don't need Jenna for this one. You know you can not call that number, that's why you threw it away. _Beth was attracted to Sebastian, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she wasn't. She knew she was. Why else had she cried as she drove away from the coffee shop the day Sebastian asked her to come home with him? Beth looked back to her phone. _No, don't you call her. You already cried over this boy once. That isn't a good sign. _Beth bit her lip and sighed. _But, I have nothing to do, I could invite her over, and if, like on the off chance it came up, I'd ask her about it. But there's a small chance of that happening. I'm not going to call him. _So Beth picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey, hey hey! I brought chicken dip." Jenna announced, entering Beth's room. Beth looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Awesome! I'll have Amy bring up some chips." Beth said texting the maid.

Jenna plopped down on Beth's bed. The Sterne manor was practically a second home to her, Beth even had two beds in her room for the sole purpose of the two's frequent sleepovers. They were basically sisters.

"So what did you have in mind to do? I was thinking a movie marathon." Jenna suggested.

"Hmm, of a series, or an actor?' Beth asked, rolling across her floor on her desk chair to her large movie cabinet.

"Jeremy Renner marathon. We ogle over him _all _night. That way, I can say I spent the night with Jeremy Renner." Jenna wiggled her eyebrows, making Beth laugh.

"I don't think Jason would like that very much." Beth said. Jason was Jenna's boyfriend.

"Ah, he doesn't mind my fangirling. He likes my enthusiasm." Jenna told as she plucked all the movies Beth had with Jeremy Renner in them off the shelf. Meanwhile, Beth thanked her maid, Amy, who had brought the girls chips for their dip and drinks.

"Speaking of Jason though, I've been dying to go on a double date with someone. He wants to go with his friend Blake, but as you know, I'm not a fan of Blake's girlfriend. She's so annoying. So, I was hoping I could volunteer you." Jenna looked hopefully over to her best friend.

"But I don't have a boyfriend." Beth said obviously.

"Yeah well, don't you have a crush or at least a guy friend you could take?" Jenna asked.

Beth immediately thought off Sebastian. "Uh, no, not really." She lied. _Sebastian's not an option. _She reminded herself.

Jenna said nothing more on the subject however, and the two popped in 'Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol" first. About half way through the movie, Jenna went to use the bathroom. She came back shortly after, sat down, and picked something off her foot.  
"whose number is this?"

Beth jumped, knowing exactly what number she was referring to. "You dug in my trash?"

"No, it stuck to my foot as I walked by the trashcan. Now, whose number is this?" Jenna asked.

Beth paused, biting her lower lip. She didn't want to talk about Sebastian. She didn't want Jenna's advice. But mostly, she was just afraid of what she might say about Sebastian.

"I'll call it." Jenna threatened.

"Please don't." Beth whined. "His name is Sebastian and, and he doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Jenna's gaze softened.

"Because he's a jerk." Beth said. And it all came rushing out. Every little thought, and emotion as she gave Jenna the play-by-play of her a Sebastian's moments together.

Jenna looked at Beth, and down at the number. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

It had been a whole week since Sebastian had Blaine text Beth his number, and he hadn't heard a peep from her. It was driving Sebastian crazy; the last thing he wanted is for his fellow Warblers to think he was failing at something. Of course, little did he know, his fellow Warblers were glad that Beth was taking her time to contact Sebastian. They were thankful that he was distracted enough to minimize his snarky comments and actually had been pretty quiet lately in rehearsals.

"Okay so right here I think we should like fake left, then spin right on counts 4, 5 and 6, then put our hands behind our head for 7 and 8." Jeff went through the motions of his dance moves as he suggested them. Hunter waved him off.

"We're not playing football Jeff, no fake lefts." The captain told, and Jeff slumped his shoulders.

"I'd like to see you think of something better." Jeff mumbled.

Hunter shot him a warning glare. "I like it." Sebastian spoke up. It was the first thing he said all practice. Hunter turned his glare to him. "You don't own us Glarington, and I think we can do a hell of a lot better if you learn to accept other people's opinions. I mean we've been doing your lame moves for half of this song." Sebastian told.

"Are you saying you don't respect my judgment?" Hunter growled.

"Not only am I saying that, I'm also saying you have poor judgment." Sebastian told.

"You know Hunter; I think the move is pretty cool. Let's do it." Nick cut in before Hunter and Sebastian started fighting. They were holding a record right now; they hadn't been in an argument for 3 days-something that none of the Warblers would have ever dreamed of.

Hunter reluctantly agreed. "Fine, we can do it, who's got an idea or the next 8 counts?"

Before anyone could answer, "Light 'em Up" by Fall Out Boy started playing, coming from Sebastian's cell phone. "Sorry that's my ring tone." Sebastian slid across the floor to his messenger bag and dug out his phone. The Warblers stared at him in shock, half of them were shocked because cell phones were not allowed to be on, or even in the room during Warbler rehearsal. The other half were shocked that Sebastian had said the word "Sorry." It may have been the first time he had ever said it in their presence.

He looked down at the number on his phone. "Sorry I have to take this." He darted out of the room before the captain could object. "Hey." Sebastian said coolly.

"Hi, It's Beth Sterne." Beth said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sebastian replied.

"I was wondering, wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me and a couple friends." Beth asked, she sounded different, the confidence and dash of sass were not in her voice like they had been other times they had talked.

"Like who?" Sebastian asked, not wanting to agree right away in case she was talking about bringing a new directions member.

"Um, do you know Jason Dixon? He goes to Dalton, but he's not a Warbler."

"He's on my lacrosse team. I know him." Sebastian answered, slightly offended that Beth seemed to think his social circle only consisted of the Warblers.

"Well, him and his Girlfriend and my best friend, Jenna Jessup. You probably don't know her, but she's goes to Dalton's sister school."

"Wait; do you go to Dalton's sister school?" Sebastian asked, figuring if her best friend did, she would too.

"I'm home schooled." Beth answered. "So, do you want to go? We were planning on Friday, at around 7:00; maybe go out to dinner then a movie?"

"Is this like a double date?" Sebastian smirked. _Am I good or am I good?_

"Are you coming or not?' Beth avoided the question.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian answered.

"Okay, Jason will take you to my house, where me and Jenna will be and we'll all take his car. See ya then." Beth hung up.

_Victory._


	6. Schemes

"Hey Sebastian, where do you want to meet up tonight before the date?" Jason asked as the lacrosse team ran off the field.

Sebastian ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Uh, actrally, I'm not gonna ride with you." He told.

Jason looked confused. "Why not?"

Sebastian sent him a smirk. "Cuz' I'm not going."

Jason's eyes bugged out of his head. "Please tell me you're joking."

Sebastian laughed. "Of course I'm not." The two entered the locker room and Sebastian flung his shirt off. He wasn't shy about undressing in front of others.

Jason kept his shirt on as he opened his locker. "Why are you not going? Actually, no, that's not important, because you are going."

Sebastian shot him a 'you can't make me' glance. "Why do you care?"

"Because Jenna will kill me if I allow Beth to be a 3rd wheel." Jason said angrily. His green eyes almost looked red with the fire that burned in them.

"Not my problem. It's not my fault you allowed yourself to be controlled by a girl." Sebastian said as he put deodorant on and slipped on a blue t-shirt. Jason glared at him.

"You know, I was wondering why Jenna was having me bring you to a date with a _girl. _You probably have some freshman to sleep with." Jason spat.

"That's not why I'm not going and I don't sleep with freshman." Sebastian told.

"Okay, so fine, care to give me a reason to pass on to Beth?" Jason huffed.

Sebastian smiled. "No. Don't tell her anything. Want to know a secret?" he smiled as Jason rolled his eyes and nodded. "I really am going to show up." Then he laughed.

Jason shook his head. "What's wrong with you dude?" He shook his head again, in relief. "So, where are we meeting up?"

"Oh, no, I'm still not going with you. Don't you know the trick?" Sebastian asked. Jason shook his head confused. Sebastian smiled. "You show up late to a date, you let them know you had more important things to do, and at that point, they're so desperate and lonely, the get determined to be the most important thing to you and by the end of the night, you've got them in your bed." Sebastian nodded his head. "Works like a charm."

Jason's mouth fell open. "That's horrible." He said.

"Did your girlfriend cut your balls of or something? Where's the guy in you? That's ingenious!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Jason shook his head. "You know Sebastian, if you didn't play so many games, maybe you could actually have a meaningful relationship that doesn't revolve around sex and lasts for more than 24 hours."

"You sound like a girl. Who says I even want that anyway? That sounds so boring, I almost fell asleep listening to that." Sebastian countered.

"Everyone wants that, whether they know it or not. Those people who spent their youth messing around and collecting STDs,"

"I don't have STDs." Sebastian cut in, but Jason ignored him.

"Are now the lonely, old, demented, people who have nothing to fill their days but with thoughts of what could have been?" Jason finished. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You know Jason, you're kinda a freak." He told.

"At least I'm not a lonely freak." Jason said before he left the locker room.

"I'm not a lonely freak." He said aloud to himself and anyone who could have been eavesdropping.

Really though, Jason's words stuck with him all through the day. _Old and demented. Two things I'll never be. Besides, skipping one date, well skipping half of one date won't ensure any of those things. Jason's an idiot. An idiot who's missing something south of his equator. _Sebastian shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. Soon, 6:30 came around and Sebastian sat in his dorm with nothing to do. There was no Warbler practice on Fridays, and all of his homework was either done or he had no intention of doing it. He glanced at his very expensive watch. He could still get ready..._.No; you know how to play it. The Warblers want you _to _restore the Warbler's good name and that's what you'll do. And you'll do it the best, easiest way you know how; by sleeping with Beth. But you have nothing to do, dinner and a movie sound good….._

"How do I look?" Beth asked. She was wearing black ankle combat boots with a puffy, black, tutu style skirt and a mustard yellow button up shirt.

Jenna looked her over. "I'd go with skinny jeans. Those faded blue ones. You'll look kick-ass beautiful and you won't look like you put too much thought into it."

"But I put a lot of thought into it." Beth argued.

"Well, Beth, remember what we talked about? You are not going to put too much out there for this guy. You are going to play it safe. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jenna asked, and apparently she meant it to be rhetorical because she shot Beth a glare when she started to answer.

"Okay." Beth nodded and began changing her outfit. Jenna looked beautiful in tan booties with a 2 inch heel, and a sweater dress.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Beth commented. Jenna looked at the digital clock on Beth's desk

"Yeah, about that, you got any clothes I can borrow, I'm uncomfortable in this. Totally not movie watching clothes." Jenna asked. Beth threw open her closet door as she fastened on an earring.

"Help yourself."

Jenna entered the closet and searched around, finally settling on an outfit.

"Where's Jason? Shouldn't the boys be here by now?" Beth asked anxiously.

Jenna shrugged. "Just be patient. I'm sure they'll be here any moment."

Just then, Amy came in and announced that Jason had just pulled into the driveway. Jenna flashed a 'what did I tell you?" smile and she left Beth in her room as she bounced down the stairs.

"Hey babe, you look awesome." Jason kissed her cheek and gave her a dozen roses.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Jenna smiled and looked over Jason's shoulder. "Where's Sebastian?"

"He's not coming." Jason told. Jenna's eyes bugged as she set her jaw in anger. She pulled on Jason's tie to bring him down to her height.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry; he just said something like that he was going to come later to make Beth desperate and then she'd sleep with him." Jason whispered, but standing on the stairs, Beth heard every word.

"Is that true?" her voice cracked.

Jason looked down to Jenna as if he were asking permission to tell the truth. "I'm sorry Beth, if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure he's gay, and I know he's a slut." Jason told.

It wasn't any consolation because Beth ran back up the stairs and flung herself on to her bed. Jenna glared at her boyfriend. "Really?" Jason shrugged. "Give me a minute okay?' Jenna told as she ascended up the stairs.

"Beth? Hey Beth, listen to me." Jenna sat next to her on the bed. "Guess what? We're going to beat Sebastian at his own game." Beth sat up, intrigued. "We're going to go on our planned date, with just one altercation." Jenna smiled at her best friend. "Sebastian may think he's going to meet us at Breadsticks, but we will be going to Applebee's instead." Jenna smiled proudly when Beth brought her head off her knees and smiled.


End file.
